


Даю слово!

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Children, Humor, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Ну как фелинкс принцессы может не быть белым?! Принцесса Лея просто обязана исправить подобный недочет!
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 5





	Даю слово!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [принцесса Лея Органа-Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214088844_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lei.htm)  
> День 3, ключ: Слово

Во дворце у них были разные зверушки. В оранжерее - птицы и бабочки, в саду прогуливались гордые вуалехвосты, да для нее держали пони.  
А еще у мамы был прекрасный, пушистый и очень рыжий фелинкс. А это уже было неправильно!  
Поэтому Лея, утащив у фрейлины краску для волос, сейчас старательно намыливала предварительно связанного Мио.  
Фелинкс, справедливости ради, сопротивлялся долго, но за два часа у него уже кончились силы.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, Мио, - Лея, по локоть в пене ("Супер-блонд экстра-белый", "идеален для обеспечения идеального оттенка при последующих окрасках!"), промазывала гелем шерсть на ушах. По инструкции следовало выдержать пятнадцать минут, можно и поболтать. - У нашей семьи королевский цвет - белый. А у тебя, конечно, очень красивая шерсть, но завтра у нас будет бал. А как на балу королевскому фелинксу быть не белым?  
Мио в ответ молча клацнул зубами, но Лея была быстрее и руку отдернула.  
\- Ничего ты в красоте не понимаешь! Ну ладно, уговорил. Я больше не буду тебя перекрашивать!  
\- Мяу! - Мио (справедливо) не верил.  
\- Даю слово! - Лея состроила серьезную мордашку и важно кивнула.  
А потом, не выдержав, засмеялась, начиная смывать гель.

Родную окраску фелинкс вернул только через полгода.


End file.
